


Simplicity

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The simple golden band wasn't anything in means of extravagance, and still it had cost Fenris an arm and a leg. That was okay. Still he was grappling with the fact that the money he earned was his, to squander away so he saw fit. Booze and books and losing money during Wicked Grace was fine, too, but this? Held infinitely more meaning, and Fenris would have paid whatever necessary to have this small thing in his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> /screams quietly into the abyss  
> /just lays there
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I really like this one guys I am really pleased~~
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own _Dragon Age II_. Thanks for reading!

Fenris was all thumbs and fingers, a bundle of nerves when he finally got the courage to ask Hawke to marry him.

 

The simple golden band wasn't anything in means of extravagance, and still it had cost Fenris an arm and a leg. That was okay. Still he was grappling with the fact that the money he earned was his, to squander away so he saw fit. Booze and books and losing money during Wicked Grace was fine, too, but this? Held infinitely more meaning, and Fenris would have paid whatever necessary to have this small thing in his hand.

He couldn't pay off his anxiety, though, which irked him more than he let on. It also had come to his attention that _everyone_ knew, everyone that he considered friend or acquaintance in their collected band of misfits, and he had received a multitude of ‘advice’ that he had sagely listened to but dismissed most of. He needed all the help that he could get, and yet? None of it had exactly felt right. But at least he was able to take comfort in the fact that no one was spoiling the surprise; all of them seemed all too eager to let Fenris make a fool of himself without preparing Hawke ahead of time.

He had concocted a plan, at least. The fact that the phrase _concocted a plan_ was locked into his mind was somewhat alarming. Since when had he needed to _concoct_ anything? Especially with Hawke.

But he did want it to be perfect, because it had every opportunity to go wrong. They had never talked about it. Hawke had rarely mentioned marriage. The little fact that Fenris was an escaped slave and deserved none of this nagged at his mind relentlessly, too. If Hawke didn't want him...

No, if Hawke hadn't wanted him, he would have told him long ago. Fenris had to remind himself that. Constantly.

He had to remind himself that he deserved this, the feel of the nerves fluttering in his stomach and the cool press of the ring in his pocket as lyrium fingers brushed over it. He lifted his chin and rapped his knuckles against Hawke's door, and jumped a little when Hawke opened it almost immediately.

"Sorry," Hawke apologized, all lazy smiles and twinkling eyes. "I saw you coming from the balcony, but Orana caught me up. Something about curtains. Come in?"

He would, if he had not had a plan of where they were to go and what they were to do. Hawke was still looking at him expectantly and Fenris was struck with how incredibly fortunate he was. It was not a word he often associated with his life. He breathed in softly and parted his lips to respond. "Marry me," came out instead.

In the split second that Hawke's eyes widened in genuine surprise, Fenris realized with abject horror the words that had fallen from his lips. He had intended... everything had been planned. Rehearsed, even, words he wanted to say, said to the silence of his mansion over the past few weeks as he paced back and forth to try and find the thing to _convey_...

" _Fasta vass,_ " he breathed, and fumbled for the ring in his pocket. "I should have known a _plan_ wouldn't help a thing," he spat, angry at himself, angry at Hawke for drawing forth these unexpected, romantic reactions in him, angry for all of Kirkwall breathing down his neck when it was meant to be only for them.

Knees. He was supposed to be on bended knee at Hawke's feet to ask this, a rite of passage even if it twisted the knife of old memories in his gut. He held the ring as his hands shook and he prepared to kneel.

And Hawke grabbed his elbow before he could, holding him upright, wild and reckless abandon in his eyes as he boomed "yes!" loud enough for all of Thedas itself to hear. "By the Maker, yes!"

Fenris was then crushed against Hawke's chest, one of those hugs that leeched the very breath from his body, and he tried not to drop the ring, and he hid his equally as wild grin against Hawke's shoulder after the initial shock had worn off; he said yes, he said _yes_!

He was still shaking when he put the ring on Hawke's finger, and when Hawke kissed him in front of the fireplace in the estate, and maybe even when they had locked hands and began their slow stroll that Fenris had intended to be part of the build-up.

 

Years later, Fenris still isn't sure why the emotion had taken such a toll on him. Those were happy moments, some of the best of his life. He had spent them half scared to death and trembling, even after the fact. He hadn't been able to calm down, nervous excitement that had kept them both up even if their love-making wouldn't have.

He reckons by that time, he should have had a lid on it, dealing with strong emotions. And by now? He _definitely_ should.

And still the plate falls to the floor as he turns around from washing their dishes and finds Hawke down on one knee, still looking the same way he had years ago, albeit a little gray, with more scars and some hardness to his features. He is still his Hawke, and Hawke is...

"Fenris, will you marry me... again?" Hawke asks, and grins in that way of his and Fenris is lost, _lost_ , just like the very time.

He pretends he does not cry, and hides his face against Hawke's shoulder as the former Champion combs his fingers through his long, silver hair, and turns his face to press his forehead against Hawke's temple to whisper a soft promise into his ear:

 

_"I am yours."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> # Now with super fantastic fanart?!?!! 
> 
> From Rhodaperdition as part of Round Five of the DA Fic Swap. You can find it [HERE ](http://rhodaperdition.tumblr.com/post/144470966927/hooah-i-took-forever-to-get-on-this-but-still)so definitely go check it! I cry its so beautiful T_T


End file.
